La Défroquée
by Dinard
Summary: Même Poudlard a ses rumeurs un peu... folles. Et les filles en sont friandes, à l'exception de Hermione, peut-être. Ou pas. OS complètement stupide


Hermione était sagement assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Silencieuse, dans l'un des plus confortables sièges, elle regardait le bois brûler dans le cheminée. Passionnée par ce spectacle, elle ne prêtait guère attention aux conversations que les élèves menaient autour d'elle. Elle sursauta ; une main s'était brutalement abattue sur son épaule. La jeune sorcière aux cheveux touffus tourna sa tête vers la personne qui avait osé la déranger dans ses réflexions, même si elle ne réfléchissait à rien, en fait.

-Ginny ? Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna la brune, d'une voix éteinte.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé de la Défroquée ?

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-elle entendu ce qu'elle devait entendre ?La fatigue devait lui jouer des tours.

-La quoi ?

-La Défroquée ! Tout le monde en parle, en ce moment ! assura la petite Weasley.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu ce ridicule nom avant aujourd'hui, Ginny…

Quelques filles de Gryffondor, des amis de la rousse, principalement, s'avancèrent, surprises, vers les deux autres.

-Qui est cette « défroquée » ? demanda Hermione, faussement intéressée.

-Personne ne sait qui elle est vraiment ! répondit brusquement l'une des filles.

-On dit qu'elle hante les couloirs de l'école ! ajouta une autre.

-Ce n'est donc qu'une légende de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Des élèves l'ont vraiment vue !

Ces quelques mots résonnèrent dans le crâne de Hermione. Cette histoire commençait à l'intéresser, malgré le nom peu flatteur qui lui était donné.

-Une élève de Poufsouffle nous a raconté qu'elle était sortie la nuit, pour retrouver son petit-ami, qui est à Serdaigle. Elle a du se cacher dans les toilettes parce que Rusard était dans les environs. C'est là qu'elle l'a vue ! Habillée d'une cape noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux ! La seule autre chose qu'elle portait, c'était une paire de chaussettes noires abîmées…

-Que s'est-il passé après ?

-Rien… la Poufsouffle est partie en courant et s'est faite prendre par Rusard, qui avait déjà trouvé son petit-ami…

Hermione soupira de déception. Elle se leva et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés, comme dans les films moldus, enfin, elle essaya. Elle se racla la gorge, sous les regards surpris des autres élèves et sortit de la salle commune d'un pas presque assuré.

Les couloirs étaient vides, il se faisait tard. Hermione frissonna. Il ne faisait pourtant pas si froid, ce jour. Avait-elle peur de rencontrer la Défroquée ? Non, c'était impossible. Que pouvait-elle craindre d'une personne sans pantalon ? Elle était une intelligente sorcière tout à fait capable de se défendre toute seule, après tout ! Hermione arrêta sa marche, la bouche grande ouverte, pétrifiée de stupeur. Elle était là ! La Défroquée se tenait devant elle, à la sortie des toilettes, sa longue cape ne la couvrant qu'aux dessus de genoux, cachant même son visage. Mais elle n'avais pas de chaussettes. Pourquoi avait-elle remarqué ce stupide détail ? Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes qu'une paire de chaussettes !

-Bonsoir ! lâcha joyeusement la Défroquée.

-B-Bon-Bonsoir, bégaya la Gryffondor, tremblante comme une feuille.

-Tu as froid ? demanda la Défroquée d'une douce voix innocente.

Hermione ne pouvait plus répondre. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de regarder plus en détails son interlocutrice, du moins, le peu qui n'était pas caché par son étrange cape, qui semblait avoir déjà quelques années. Elle avait de beaux mollets. Ils étaient fins et musclés, sa peau était blanche, et semblait vraiment douce. Hermione stoppa net ses réflexions. Pourquoi diable regardait-elle les jambes de cette défroquée ! Elle devait plutôt s'inquiéter de savoir qui était cette femme !

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione, en hurlant à moitié.

-Anna Flint !

La Gryffondor recula d'un pas, surprise par la rapidité et l'honnêteté de la réponse qui venait de lui être donnée. Elle tremblait de plus en plus.

-Tu peux la prendre, si tu veux !

La Défroquée retira sa cape et la tendit à Hermione, qui comprit enfin pourquoi elle était surnommée d'une façon aussi ridicule. La sorcière aux cheveux touffus sentait ses joues la brûler d'embarras. Le fantôme de la légende n'était qu'une élève de Poudlard qui se baladait en sous-vêtements. Des sous-vêtements très peu réservés, qui devraient être réservés aux personnes adultes, pensait Hermione.

-Pourquoi te balades-tu aussi peu habillée ? réussit finalement Hermione à demander.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas volontaire ! Je suis somnambule !

-Et cette cape ?

-Une cape ? Non, non, c'est juste une couverture ! Je dors tout le temps avec…

-Donc, pour résumer, tu es somnambule, tu marches dans les couloirs en sous-vêtements, avec une couverture sur la tête, c'est ça ?

-Et je me réveille toujours à la même heure, aux toilettes, oui, c'est ça !

Hermione recula à nouveau d'un pas. Comment une chose aussi stupide avait-elle pu être transformée en une horrible histoire de fantôme ? C'était complètement stupide ! Une fille aussi belle que cette Anna Flint ne pouvait tout simplement pas hanter les couloirs de Poudlard. « belle » ? Hermione venait-elle vraiment de penser cela ? Elle posa avec force ses mains sur son crâne, comme pour essayer de bloquer ses immondes pensées au sujet de cette élève qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Mais la Gryffondor ne pouvait écarter son regard des longs et lisses cheveux blonds de sa camarade. Il était impossible qu'ils soient aussi parfaits. Ils étaient semblables à ceux de Fleur Delacour.

Mais… pendant que notre chère Hermione était en train de laisser son esprit sombrer dans une folie incompréhensible, les deux élèves étaient observées par une personne vêtue de noir de la tête aux genoux. La respiration haletante, elle remonta ses vielles chaussettes noires, trop larges, qui descendaient sous ses chevilles.


End file.
